Maturidade
by Giigi
Summary: Nem sempre somos maduros os suficiente para tudo. [O título não tem muito haver] [CONTÉM SPOILERS!] [Hitsugaya & Hinamori]


**Maturidade**

Ele a observava desde que lhe disseram que ela teria que ficar ali por mais alguns dias. Recusava-se a sentar, se recusava a entrar, apenas queria ficar ali mesmo, na porta do quarto, esperando o despertar daquela que jazia na cama, dormindo. Preferia ficar ali, zelando por sua vida, admirando a face adormecida a alguns metros de distância.

Vez ou outra ela se mexia; vez ou outra ele olhava para a janela. Já era tarde. O sol já se punha. Mas ele não ligava. Ficaria a noite inteira ali. Ficaria dias ali. Mesmo que fosse só para vê-la acordar e olhar para ele. Mesmo que fosse, não. Era o que ele queria. Que depois daqueles árduos dias de batalha e confusão ele fosse a primeira visão que ela teria quando despertasse.

Perdido em seus pensamentos ele não percebeu quem o fitava havia alguns minutos.

"Hitsugaya Taichou... ainda está aí?".

"É..." respondeu, sem nem mesmo olha para trás.

"Você gosta dela não é?" Matsumoto soltou uma risadinha.

"N-não sei do que está falando" respondeu encabulado, olhando para o lado oposto em que a cama se situava, para que não vissem o rubor. Sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro.

"Sabe, você não precisa ficar assim" riu. Ele continuou quieto. "Você ainda é criança para isso" riu "Shiro-kun...".

"Já disse para não me chamar assim!".

Apesar da provocação ter dado efeito, ele ouvira muito bem o que Matsumoto havia falado. No fundo ele ainda era criança, apesar do posto de honra como taichou. Mas mesmo _crianças_ crescem, e ele já se considerava bastante crescido.

O sol já fora se recolher, mas o hospital shinigami ainda tinha movimento. Na ala reservada aos taichous e fukutaichous feridos, a maioria já tinha recebido alta, somente Kuchiki Byakuya ainda estava na ala, mas, pelo que diziam, ele já estava se recuperando, e em breve receberia alta.

Os danos físicos de Hinamori Momo não foram tão graves assim, na verdade, ela já estava quase totalmente curada, _fisicamente_.

"Seus maiores danos foram psicológicos".Informou Unohana, um dia depois de Hitsugaya ter recebido alta, em um de seus momentos de 'observação' "Se seu ídolo, em quem você se espelhava, te traísse e ainda tentasse matar seus amigos, como você se sentiria?".

Verdade. Os danos de Hinamori haviam sido mais psicológicos do que físicos. E se ela soubesse que, depois de ser ferida e de ter caído inconsciente, ele se arriscara para protege-la e saiu ferido também? Será que ficaria na mesma preocupação que ele está agora? Provavelmente ficaria ainda mais transtornada do que agora...

Toushirou carregava um horrível sentimento de culpa. Hinamori se ferira porque havia seguido _ele_. Ela havia encontrado Gin porque _ele_ tinha saído de lá para procurar Aizen. Ela havia se ferido porque _ele_ não chegara a tempo e porque _ele_ não pode protege-la. Era tudo sua culpa.

"Não se culpe tanto" uma voz veio de trás "tem certeza que não quer sentar? Está em pé há horas...".

"Não, obrigada".

"Ela é muito bonita mesmo... ainda mais com essa camisolinha de hospital, ela até que fica bem se... AI!" Toushiro havia 'socado' a cabeça de Kyouraku taichou. "Olha a dor de cotovelo hei... AI" agora ele puxava a orelha do taichou.

"Só exijo respeito, ainda mais porque ela está desacordada e..." Ele não terminou a frase. Ouviu algumas risadinhas vindas do lado da cama de Momo, e ao se virar para lá, viu que a menina estava em meio a várias risadas.

"Hi-Hinamori! Você acordou!" Ele largou a orelha de Kyouraku e se aproximou da cama. "Você está bem?" Disse, numa voz mais doce, o que era raro para ele.

"Não podia ter um jeito melhor de acordar" respondeu com um sorriso.

"Melhor deixar os pombinhos em paz... huhuhuhu" disse Kyouraku, saindo em seguida, fuzilado pelo olhar de Toushiro.

Toushiro ainda olhava para a porta pela qual o taichou da 8ª divisão havia acabado de sair quando Hinamori voltou seus olhos para uma faixa enrolada em seu braço.

"Shiro-kun! O que aconteceu com seu braço?" E apontou para o curativo. Toushiro puxou a manga da 'capa' para baixo e só respondeu.

"Não foi nada, só um pequeno corte".

"Ah...".

Ao perceber que ela parecia não lembrar de nada da batalha e da traição de Aizen, o taichou ficou mais aliviado.

"Hinamori, quero te perguntar uma coisa".

"Diga Shiro-kun" e sorriu.

Toushirou respirou fundo. O que ele ia perguntar era algo que havia ensaiado todo esse tempo que ficou observando-a. Mas optou por esperar mais um pouco e perguntar outra coisa que estava incomodando-o.

"Porque você me chama de 'Shiro-kun'?".

"Ah..." Hinamori pensou um pouco, olhando pela janela "Acho que... combina com você".

Ela sorriu novamente, e ele agradeceu por ela ter deixado os olhos entreabertos no sorriso, pois assim não veria a cara de surpreso dele, nem seu rubor.

"Sabe" ela continuou "você é tão... pequeno" ele soltou um 'baixinho', e ela soltou uma risadinha. "E mesmo assim você parece tão maduro e... grande! Isso chega até a ser estranho, não acha?" E se virou para ele.

Realmente, ela não sabia o quanto bem aquele pequeno comentário fizera para ele.

"Sabe, Momo...".

Ela arregalou os olhos, fora a primeira vez em muito tempo que ele a chamou pelo primeiro nome.

"De hoje em diante, pode me chamar assim..." e pigarreou 'shiro-kun'. O Rosto da menina se iluminou. "Mas só quando ninguém estiver por perto, ouviu!"

A menina riu.

"E... arigato, Hinamori-chan".Deu-lhe um beijo no rosto e se virou, indo em direção a porta, mas antes que saísse;

"O que você realmente queria me perguntar" ela riu "Shiro-kun?".

"O que eu queria saber é... se há algum lugar pra mim no seu futuro...". E saiu.

"Você nem sabe o tanto, Hitsugaya Toushiro".

_Owari_

* * *

**Oie oo/ que que vocês acharam? .. Sei lá, o título não tem muito haver xD mas eu acho que ficou legalzinha ..  
****Minha segunda fic de Bleach e, eu não estou nem um pouco surpresa, minha segunda também de H&H. Eu amo esse casal :3 mais bem, espero que tenham gostado, e mandem reviews, talvez com opiniões sobre mais casais pra eu escrever oo vou ver se consigo escrever uma comédia na proxima x**

**o/ **

**Aoshi Gigi**


End file.
